Campaigns
Introduction * Lambert * Tau-Pak (Big Furry Alien) * Weird Alien * Dave Damien * Ship AI A mysterious benefactor assembles the team, provides a crazy high-tech ship with a quirky AI. The team;s first mission is to investigate a lost science team on a remote planet. The way this played out, the team went to the planet, a jungle world with a thick multi-tiered canopy of increasing danger on descent (Chalot or Kashyyyk) inhabited by a variety of nasty creatures with the sapient species being a cloaking chameleon (think predator cloaking but naturally occurring) biped. The lost science team was lost because the head scientist flipped his lid and "went native" trying to bring near mystical tech to the local primitives. Long story short, the scientist was creating a star ship drive that allowed "warping" within a gravity well, a current limitation of FTL drives. The next story arc involved transporting a young woman and her chaperone from point A to point B. The crew picks up a young woman and her Kronin bodyguard. They are given a location to drop her off. The woman turns out to be the reluctant future bride of the Emperor, the current Scion of House Washington, a powerful family in the Empire. The Kronin is her bodyguard and a powerful psychic warrior. Alien Invasion 2 part In this game the players started with 75 Point characters, soldiers garrisoned on a forgotten world. During a late night watch their base was overrun with insectoid alien creatures and killed to a man. The second crop of characters were 250 pt special ops characters sent to the self-same planet to determine the fate of the first group. The second group worked their way from their drop point at the base to the point of origin, a small town hosting the "Brain bug" a mutated human. They eradicated the bug and ... Super Soldiers I In this game the players played a group of genetically engineered clone Soldiers, who woke up while being programmed, leaving out their safety protocols. They fought their way to freedom, blasting off the space station upon which they awoke. The then turned to piracy, using their stolen shuttle to attack other ships. Eventually they developed separate personalities and went their own way. Jedi I Two candidates for the Church of Humanity's "Squire" program, were aboard a liner destined for Vatican when it was attacked by pirates. The burgeoning psychics fought their way free and down to the planet, where they defeated the pirate menace only to discover a larger alien invasion on the way. They found a transmitter and called for help, and procced on their way to Vatican. Jedi II Jedi III Lambert Redux Super Soldiers II Other Game Interleaved Stargate Episode 2 Session 2 Stargate Episode 1 Space Game * Prisoners on the ship * The Crash * Lost in the Jungle * Two Headed fire breathing beast * Road to the pirates * Into the Temple * Through the Gate - Again circa. 2148 Miami Circa 2100 Birth of the Empire The personal journal of Juan Mendoza Category:Empire of Man